Till Death Do Us Part
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Oneshot. Suri and her sister watches the battle between Itachi and Sasuke. When Itachi falls, Suri tells him a secret. Rated T in case. OCXItachi.


**A sad oneshot based on how I felt when I found out Itachi died. This is just for fun or entertainment/inspiration, not for money or any other profit means.**

**Itachi Uchiha/Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Suri Tachi and oneshot belongs to me and Moe Taichi belongs to my sister.**

Suri followed Itachi to the secret Uchiha meeting building. "Please Itachi. You can't, especially in your condition," she said in a tearful voice. It hurt him to hear her acting this way.

"I have to, Suri. I promised Sasuke I would meet him." He was walking till he heard her voice say,"Why are you doing this?" He stopped and said, meeting her eyes,"To continue protecting Sasuke, you, your sister, and family and friends, all the people in the village I had saved 9 years ago from the Uchiha clan's wrath."

Suri didn't say anymore. He did care so much for me and Moe, too, thought Suri. Before he made his way again, Itachi said to her,"Live for me and always know that I love Moe, Sasuke, and you very much.

For a second she thought she saw a tear in his eye. She hugged him, absorbing the moment and the feel of his body against hers and stood there in silence, letting Itachi go. Suri was now scared for him and knew she couldn't go with him like she always did when they were on missions.

When he disappeared she walked nearer to the building and hid behind the first set of trees that was there. From there she could sense chakra, Itachi's and... Sasuke's.

Moe jumped along side Naruto, leading a pack of Konoha ninja to find Sasuke. Moe felt a familiar chakra ahead and told Naruto,"I'll go on ahead and see if I can spot Sasuke." He okayed and she followed the chakra.

Soon she came upon the Uchiha secret meeting place. She found her sister hiding there, staring at the building as if watching for something to happen. Moe approached Suri and asked,"Hey, what's going on here?"

She was shocked at how pale her sister's face was. "What's wrong," she asked, worried. "Itachi went to fight Sasuke," Suri replied slowly, voice filled with sorrow.

"What? Sasuke's in there? Well if Naruto and the others hurry up, we can save both of the Uchiha brosthers," Moe said. Deep in the pit of her stomach, Suri knew that wasn't bound to happen. "Oh, Moe. Do you want to hear what Itachi told me to tell you?"

Moe's ears perked up. She would hear anything from her 'adopted' big brother. "Yeah."

Suri sighed and then said,"He said that when he killed the Uchiha clan, he was protecting you and me also, all of the people in the village, even Naruto. And that he loves Sasuke, me and you so much."

Moe felt tears coming to her eyes and wished she was there with Itachi to hug him tightly. "I'm gonna wait here with you, too." She stood beside Suri, hoping that Itachi would still be alive.

Suri felt another chakra too, seeming to be doing the same thing they were, watching. Zetsu... he loved to watch fights. It was his hobby.

A long time they waited before the top of the building was on fire and Itachi jumped into the sky, Sasuke following after him. Moe looked up and saw them. She warned Suri and they then got closer.

The biggest thing they saw happening, Sasuke's lightning dragon jutsu, which made the sky dark, made the building collapse. The giant rubble was all over the place and the girls hid behind the biggest one, hiding their chakra while watching the fight. They saw Sasuke about exhausted and saw Itachi being surrounded by an aura of some sort.

Being intelligent, Suri knew this was the Susanoo, one of Itachi's strongest attacks. She saw Itachi grasp his heart and fall on his knees, coughing blood. It broke her heart to see him like this and she couldn't help him because she loved him too much, she would obey him in his last moment of being alive.

Moe had to stand her ground, too. They then saw Orochimaru come out of Sasuke, disgustingly. The snake creature came closer to Itachi and Itachi's Susanoo stabbed a chakra sword through it and Orochimaru was gone, hopefully for good.

Sasuke backed up against the rock wall behind him as Itachi slowly walked closer to him. Suri and Moe had their fingers crossed, thinking to themselves, Will Itachi win? Sasuke was cornered and Itachi was so near him they were almost toe to toe.

Itachi poked him in the forehead as he used to do back then. The girls heard Itachi say to Sasuke, the voice distant sounding,"Sorry Sasuke. This is the last time." Suri could see the glimpse of his smile.

Itachi fell forward and his forehead slammed against the wall, beside Sasuke, and down onto the ground. Rain poured down, the heavens and angels above shedding their tears for the brothers that loved each other and were now departed from one another, Sasuke on Earth and Itachi in Heaven.

The sisters watched as Itachi drop onto the ground and not moving. "No," Suri said weakly. Tears were in her eyes.

They couldn't sit anymore and ran to Itachi, tears running down their faces mixed with the rain, screaming his name. Suri got down on her knees on one side and Moe on the other. Suri felt for a pulse but found none.

"He's... gone..," she said with tears in her voice. "No, Itachi!" She cried into Itachi's now soaked chest, laying her ear where his heart beat used to be.

Her whole body was shaking and the sobs couldn't stop. Her heart literally felt like it broke into two pieces and she held his lifeless hand against her cheek. Her cries were so loud that Sasuke heard her.

Moe had big tears rolling, sniffling, for she had saw her big brother die. She knew little about Itachi's illness by Suri and she always told herself that her big brother wasn't going to die, even though it was true. She then joined her sister, laying her head on his stomach, the one that used to move up and down with gentle breathing when he slept for a nap and she would just lay there.

"You jerk," she yelled at Sasuke. Her shoulders were now shaking. Suri held Itachi's upper body against her, laying her head on top of his, tears falling into his hair.

Moe cried on his shoulder, waiting for him to place his hand on her shoulder like he used to do. It never happened and that made her cry even harder. "Why," Suri sobbed over again, quietly.

Itachi could feel himself tumbling down to the cold hard ground and could feel himself leaving his body when he heard voices yell his name. Suri? Moe?

He tried to talk but couldn't. He was on the edge of dieing and then held onto two memories before leaving, one with Sasuke and one with Suri and Moe. I love you all, he thought to himself before his heart stopped.

At the last few seconds he heard Suri whisper something to him

Suri wiped away the blood on his face and placed her warm lips against his cold mouth, giving him a last kiss good bye. She then remembered the hug she gave him and how he hugged her back. How she needed his touch right now, his comfort.

But she knew that it would never happen again. She took his head band, his Akatsuki ring, and his robe that fell off. She would keep these items with her and always remember him, no matter if he wanted his name in the darkness forever.

She slipped on his ring beside her left pinky and what do you know it was the same position as a wedding ring. The wedding that was to never come flashed in her head and she cried even more. A couple of nights before, Itachi and she had a most intimate moment, one she will remember too.

She finally had the voice to tell Moe,"Moe, you're going to be an aunt." Moe looked up, kinda surprised. She then asked, trying to understand,"You mean that you and Itachi did... and that you..?"

Suri shook her head. Both of them shed tears again. Itachi had made them the happiest girls in the world, a soon to be mother and aunt.

She whispered in his ear, wishing that he could hear it,"Itachi, you're going to be a father." She messed with his locks of hair. "Thank you, my love."


End file.
